Potop/Rozdział XXXIX
Nazajutrz z rana dziwny i niezwykły ruch panował w klasztorze. Bramy były wprawdzie otwarte i nie tamowano przystępu pobożnym, nabożeństwo odbywało się zwykłym trybem, ale po nabożeństwie nakazano wszystkim obcym opuścić obręb klasztoru. Sam ksiądz Kordecki, w towarzystwie pana miecznika sieradzkiego i pana Piotra Czarnieckiego, oglądał szczegółowie blanki i skarpy podtrzymujące mury z wewnątrz i z zewnątrz. Nakazano też tu i ówdzie poprawki; kowale w mieście dostali rozkaz przygotowania osęków, dzid, poosadzanych na długich drągach, kos, sztorcem na drzewcach zatkniętych, maczug i kłod ciężkich, nabijanych hufnalami. A ponieważ wiedziano, że i tak w klasztorze był znaczny zapas podobnych narzędzi, wnet też poczęto gadać po całym mieście, że klasztor rychłego oczekuje napadu. Coraz nowe rozporządzenia zdawały się potwierdzać tę pogłoskę. Pod noc dwustu już ludzi pracowało wedle murów. Ciężkie działa przysłane jeszcze przed oblężeniem Krakowa przez pana Warszyckiego, kasztelana krakowskiego, w liczbie dwunastu, osadzono na nowych lawetach i rychtowano odpowiednio. Z lamusów klasztornych zakonnicy i pachołkowie wynosili kule, które układano w stosy przy armatach; wytaczano jaszcze z prochem, rozwiązywano snopy muszkietów i rozdawano je między załogę. Na wieżach i narożnikach stanęły straże, mające dawać dniem i nocą pilne baczenie na okolicę; oprócz tego ludzie wysłani na zwiady rozesłali się po okolicy do Przystajni, Kłobucka, Krzepic, Kruszyny i Mstowa. Do obficie i tak zaopatrzonych spiżarni klasztornych szły zapasy z miasta, z Częstochówki i innych wsi do klasztoru należących. Pogłoska gruchnęła jak grom po całej okolicy. Mieszczanie i chłopi poczęli się zbierać radzić. Wielu nie chciało wierzyć, aby jakikolwiek nieprzyjaciel śmiał targnąć się na Jasną Górę. Twierdzono, że sama tylko Częstochowa ma być zajętą; lecz i to już wzburzyło umysły, zwłaszcza gdy inni przypominali, że przecie Szwedzi są heretykami, których nic nie wstrzyma i którzy umyślnie afront Najświętszej Pannie uczynić gotowi. Więc też wahano się, wątpiono i wierzono na przemian. Jedni łamali ręce, oczekując straszliwych zjawisk na ziemi i niebie, widomych znaków gniewu bożego; drudzy pogrążali się w bezradnej i niemej rozpaczy; trzecich gniew chwytał nadludzki, jakoby głowy ich zajmowały się płomieniem. A gdy raz fantazja ludzka rozwinęła skrzydła do lotu, zaraz poczęły krążyć wieści coraz inne, coraz bardziej gorączkowe, coraz potworniejsze. I jak gdy kto w mrowisko kij zanurzy lub żaru narzuci, natychmiast wysypują się niespokojne roje, kłębią się, rozbiegają i zbiegają, tak zawrzało miasto i wsie okoliczne. Po południu gromady mieszczan i chłopstwa, wraz z niewiastami i dziećmi, opasały mury klasztorne i trzymały je jakby w oblężeniu, płacząc i jęcząc. O samym zachodzie słońca wyszedł ku nim ksiądz Kordecki i pogrążywszy się w ciżbę pytał: — Ludzie, czego tu chcecie! — Chcemy na załogę iść do klasztoru, Bogarodzicielki bronić! — wołali mężczyźni potrząsając cepami, widłami i inną bronią wieśniaczą. — Chcemy na Najświętszą Pannę ostatni raz popatrzyć! — jęczały niewiasty. Ksiądz Kordecki stanął na wzniesionym załomie skały i rzekł: — Bramy piekielne nie przemogą mocy niebieskich. Uspokójcie się i otuchy w serca nabierzcie. Nie wstąpi noga heretyka w te święte mury, nie będzie luterski ani kalwiński zabobon guseł swych odprawował w tym przybytku czci i wiary. Nie wiem zaiste, azali przyjdzie tu zuchwały nieprzyjaciel, ale to wiem, iż gdyby przyszedł, ze wstydem i hańbą odstąpić musi, bo moc jego większa moc pokruszy, złość jego złamie się, potęga startą będzie i odmieni się szczęście jego. Otuchy w serca nabierzcie! Nie ostatni raz wy tę Patronkę naszą widzicie, w większej owszem chwale oglądać Ją będziecie i nowe cuda ujrzycie. Nabierzcie otuchy, otrzyjcie łzy i wzmocnijcie się w wierze, gdyż powiadam wam — a nie ja to mówię, jeno duch boży mówi przeze mnie — że nie wejdzie Szwed do tych murów — łaska stąd spłynie i ciemności tak nie zgaszą światła, jako ta noc, która się dziś zbliża, bożemu słońcu wstać nie przeszkodzi. A właśnie zachód był. Ciemność powlekła już okolicę, jeno kościół gorzał czerwono w ostatnich promieniach słońca. Widząc to ludzie poklękali wkoło murów i otucha zaraz spłynęła w ich serca. Tymczasem na wieżach poczęto sygnować na Angelus. Ksiądz Kordecki rozpoczął śpiewać: Anioł Pański, a za nim tłumy całe. Stojąca na murach szlachta i żołnierze z nimi swe głosy, dzwony większe i mniejsze dzwoniły do wtóru, i zdało się że cała góra śpiewa i brzmi jak olbrzymie organy, na cztery strony świata głośne. Śpiewano do późna; odchodzących błogosławił na drogę ksiądz Kordecki, wreszcie rzekł: — Który z mężów w wojnie sługiwał, z bronią umie się obchodzić i serce czuje mężne, niech jutrzejszego rana przyjdzie do klasztoru. — Jam służył!... ja w piechocie byłem!... ja przyjdę! — wołały liczne głosy. I tłumy rozpłynęły się z wolna. Noc zeszła spokojnie. Wszyscy zbudzili się z radosnym okrzykiem: "Nie ma Szweda!" Jednakże rzemieślnicy zwozili cały dzień zamówione roboty. Wyszedł też rozkaz do kramników, którzy zwłaszcza przy wschodnim murze mają swoje kramy, aby towar do klasztoru znieśli, a w samym klasztorze nie zaprzestano pracy przy murach. Ubezpieczano zwłaszcza tak zwane "przechody", to jest szczupłe otwory w murach, które nie były bramami, a które mogły służyć do czynienia wycieczek. Pan Różyc-Zamoyski kazał je zakładać belkami, cegłami, nawozem, tak aby w danym razie łatwo od wewnątrz mogły być rozgrodzone. Cały dzień też ciągnęły jeszcze wozy z zapasami i żywnością, zjechało także kilka rodzin szlacheckich, które potrwożyła była wieść o bliskim nadciągnięciu nieprzyjaciela. Koło południa wrócili ludzie wysłani zeszłego dnia na zwiady, ale żaden nie widział Szwedów ani nawet nie słyszał o nich, prócz o tych, którzy najbliżej, w Krzepicach, stali. Nie zaniechano jednak w klasztorze przygotowań. Wedle rozkazu księdza Kordeckiego nadciągnęli ci z mieszczan i chłopów, którzy poprzednio w piechocie sługiwali i ze służbą byli obznajmieni. Oddano ich w komendę panu Zygmuntowi Mosińskiemu pilnującemu północno-wschodniej baszty. Pan Zamoyski zaś cały dzień rozstawiał ludzi, przyuczał, co kto ma czynić, lub naradzał się w refektarzu z ojcami. Kmicic z radością w sercu patrzył na przygotowania wojenne, na musztrujących się żołnierzy, na działa, stosy muszkietów, dzid i osęków. To był jego żywioł właściwy. Wśród tych groźnych machin, wśród krzątaniny, przygotowań i gorączki wojennej było mu dobrze, lekko i wesoło. Było tym lżej i weselej, że generalną spowiedź z całego życia odbył, jak czynią konający, i nad spodziewanie własne rozgrzeszenie otrzymał, bo kapłan zważył jego intencję, szczerą chęć poprawy i to, że już na tę drogę wstąpił. Tak więc zbył się pan Andrzej brzemienia, pod którym już prawie upadał. Pokuty zadano mu ciężkie, i co dzień grzbiet jego krwawił się pod kańczugiem Soroki; kazano mu praktykować pokorę i to było jeszcze cięższe, bo jej w sercu nie miał, przeciwnie, pychę miał i chełpliwość; kazano mu wreszcie uczynkami cnotliwymi poprawę stwierdzić, ale to znów było najlżejsze. Sam niczego więcej nie pragnął, nie pożądał. Cała dusza młoda rwała się w nim ku uczynkom, bo oczywiście pod uczynkami rozumiał wojnę i bicie Szwedów od rana do wieczora, bez spoczynku i miłosierdzia. A właśnie jakże piękna, jak wspaniała otwierała się do tego droga! Bić Szwedów nie tylko w obronie ojczyzny, nie tylko w obronie pana, któremu wierność poprzysiągł, ale jeszcze w obronie Królowej Anielskiej, było to szczęście nad jego zasługę. Gdzież się podziały te czasy, gdy stał jakoby na rozdrożu, pytając się siebie, którędy iść; gdzież te czasy, w których nie wiedział, co począć, w których wszędy spotykał się ze zwątpieniem i sam począł tracić nadzieję? A przecie tu ludzie, te białe mnichy i ta garść chłopów i szlachty, gotowali się po prostu do obrony, do walki na śmierć i życie. Jedyny to był kąt taki w Rzeczypospolitej i właśnie pan Andrzej do niego zajechał, jakoby go jaka szczęśliwa gwiazda prowadziła. Bo przy tym wierzył święcie w zwycięstwo, choćby cała potęga szwedzka miała otoczyć te mury. W sercu miał tedy modlitwę, radość i wdzięczność. W tym usposobieniu chodził po murach z jasną twarzą, rozpatrywał się, przyglądał i widział, że dobrze się dzieje. Okiem znawcy wnet poznał z samych przygotowań, że czynią je ludzie doświadczeni, którzy potrafią pokazać się i wówczas, gdy przyjdzie do sprawy. Podziwiał spokój księdza Kordeckiego, dla którego głębokie powziął uwielbienie; podziwiał stateczność pana miecznika sieradzkiego, a nawet panu Czarnieckiemu, choć mu mruczno na niego było, nie pokazywał krzywego oblicza. Lecz ów rycerz spoglądał na niego surowie i spotkawszy go u muru, na drugi dzień po powrocie wysłańców klasztornych, rzekł: — Jakoś Szwedów nie widać, panie kawalerze, a jak nie nadejdą, to reputację waćpanową psi zjedzą. — Jeśliby z ich przybycia miała jaka szkoda dla świętego miejsca wyniknąć, to niech moją reputację lepiej psi zjedzą! — odpowiedział Kmicic. — Wolałbyś ich prochu nie wąchać. Znamy się na takich rycerzach, co buty mają zajęczą skórką podszyte! Kmicic spuścił oczy jak panna. — Wolabyś kłótni poniechać — rzekł — com ci winien? Zapomniałem ja swojej urazy, zapomnij i ty swojej. — A nazwałeś mnie szlachetką — rzekł ostro pan Piotr. — Proszę! cóżeś sam za jeden? W czym to Babinicze od Czarnieckich lepsi?... Takiż to senatorski ród? — Mój mospanie — odrzekł wesoło Kmicic — żeby nie pokora, którą mam na spowiedzi nakazaną, żeby nie one batożki, które mi co dzień za dawne burdy grzbiet porą, wnet ja bym tu inaczej jeszcze waćpana nazwał, jeno mi strach, żeby w dawne grzechy nie popaść. A co do tego, czy Babinicze, czy Czarnieccy lepsi, to się pokaże, jak Szwedzi nadejdą. — A jakąż to szarżę myślisz otrzymać?... Zali mniemasz, że cię jednym z komendantów uczynią? Kmicic spoważniał. — Posądziliście mnie, że mi o zysk chodzi, teraz waćpan o szarży gadasz. Wiedzże, iż nie po zaszczyty tu przyjechałem, bo mogłem gdzie indziej do wyższych dojść. Prostym żołnierzem zostanę, choćby pod twoją komendą. — Czemu "choćby"? — Boś mi krzyw i gotów byś mi dopiekać. — Hm! Nie ma co! Pięknie to z waści strony, że chcesz choćby prostym żołnierzem zostać, gdyż widać, że fantazja u ciebie okrutna i pokora niełatwo ci przychodzi. Rad byś się bić? — Pokaże się to ze Szwedami, jakom już rzekł. — Ba, a jeśli Szwedzi nie przyjdą? — Tedy wiesz co, waćpan? Pójdziemy ich szukać! — rzekł Kmicic. — A to mi się podobasz! — zakrzyknął pan Piotr Czarniecki. — Można by grzeczną partię zebrać... Tu Śląsk niedaleko i zaraz by się żołnierzów nazbierało. Starszyzna, jako i stryj mój, słowo dali, ale prostych nawet o nie nie pytano. Siła by ich można mieć na pierwsze zawołanie! — I dobry przykład innym by się dało! — rzekł z zapałem Kmicic. — Ja mam też garść ludzi... Obaczyłbyś ich waćpan przy robocie! — Bo... bo... — rzekł pan Piotr — jak mi Bóg miły!... Dajże pyska! — A daj i ty! — rzekł Kmicic. I niewiele myśląc rzucili się sobie w objęcia. Przechodził właśnie ksiądz Kordecki i widząc, co się stało, począł ich błogosławić, oni zaś wyznali mu zaraz, o co się umówili. Ksiądz jeno uśmiechnął się spokojnie i poszedł dalej, rzekłszy do samego siebie: — Choremu zdrowie poczyna wracać. Do wieczora ukończono przygotowania i twierdza była zupełnie do obrony gotowa. Niczego jej nie brakło: ni zapasów, ni prochów, ni dział, jeno murów dostatecznie silnych i licznej załogi. Częstochowa, a raczej Jasna Góra, jakkolwiek z natury i sztuką wzmocniona, liczyła się do pomniejszych i słabszych fortec Rzeczypospolitej. A co do załogi, można było mieć na zawołanie tylu ludzi, ilu by kto chciał, ale księża umyślnie nie przeciążali murów załogą, by zapasów na dłużej starczyło. Przeto byli i tacy, zwłaszcza między puszkarzami Niemcami, którzy byli przekonani, że Częstochowa się nie obroni. Głupi! Mniemali, że jej nic więcej prócz murów nie broni, i nie wiedzieli, co to są serca wiarą natchnięte. Ksiądz Kordecki obawiając się, by nie szerzyli między ludźmi zwątpienia, wydalił ich, prócz jednego, który za mistrza w swej sztuce uchodził. Tego samego dnia przyszedł do Kmicica stary Kiemlicz wraz z synami, z prośbą, żeby ich ze służby uwolnił. Pana Andrzeja złość porwała. — Psy! — rzekł — dobrowolnie się takiego szczęścia wyrzekacie i Najświętszej Panny nie chcecie bronić!... Dobrze, niechże tak będzie! Zapłatę za owe konie otrzymaliście, resztę zasług wnet odbierzecie! Tu wydobył kieskę z sepetu i rzucił im ją na ziemię. — Ot, wasza lafa! Wolicie z tamtej strony murów łupu szukać? Wolicie być zbójcami niż obrońcami Marii?!... Precz z moich oczu! Niegodniście tu się znajdować, niegodniście chrześcijańskiej społeczności, niegodniście taką śmiercią, jaka nas tu czeka, polec!... Precz! Precz! — Niegodniśmy — odrzekł stary rozkładając ręce i schylając głowę — niegodniśmy, by nasze ślepie spoglądały na splendory jasnogórskie. Furto niebieska! Gwiazdo zaranna! Ucieczko grzesznych! Niegodniśmy, niegodni! Tu schylił się nisko, tak nisko, że aż zgiął się we dwoje, a zarazem wychudłą, drapieżną ręką chwycił kieskę leżącą na podłodze. — Ale i za murami — rzekł — nie przestaniemy służyć... Wasza miłość... W nagłym razie damy znać o wszystkim... Pójdziemy, gdzie trzeba... Uczynimy, co trzeba... Wasza miłość będzie miała za murami sługi gotowe... — Precz! — powtórzył pan Andrzej. Oni zaś wyszli bijąc pokłony, bo ich strach dławił i szczęśliwi byli, że się tak wszystko skończyło. Pod wieczór nie było ich już w fortecy. Noc nastała ciemna i dżdżysta. Był to ósmy listopada. Nadchodziła wczesna zima i wraz z falami deszczu leciały na ziemię pierwsze płatki rozmokłego śniegu. Ciszę przerywały tylko przeciągłe głosy straży, wołające od baszty do baszty: "Czuwaaaj!" — w ciemnościach przemykał się tu i ówdzie biały habit księdza Kordeckiego. Kmicic nie spał; był na murach przy panu Czarnieckim, z którym gwarzyli o przebytych wojnach. Kmicic opowiadał przebieg wojny z Chowańskim, nic oczywiście nie mówiąc o tym, jaki sam brał w niej udział; a pan Piotr prawił o potyczkach ze Szwedami pod Przedborzem, Żarnowcami i w okolicach Krakowa, przy czym chełpił się on nieco i tak mówił: — Robiło się, co mogło. Każdego, widzisz, Szweda, którego udało mi się rozciągnąć, znaczyłem sobie węzełkiem na rapciach. Mam już sześć węzełków, a Bóg da, będzie więcej! Dlatego szablę coraz wyżej pod pachą noszę... Niedługo rapcie będą na nic, ale ich nie porozwiązuję, jeno w każdy węzeł każę turkus wprawić i po wojnie jako wotum zawieszę. A waćpan maszże już z jednego Szweda na sumieniu? — Nie! — odparł ze wstydem Kmicic. — Nie opodal Sochaczewa rozbiłem kupę, ale to było hultajstwo... — Za to hiperboreów huk pewnie mógłbyś zakarbować? — A tych to by się znalazło. — Ze Szwedami trudniej, bo rzadko który nie charakternik... Od Finów się sztuki zażywania czarnych nauczyli i każdy ma dwóch albo trzech diabłów do posługi, a są i tacy, którzy mają po siedmiu. Ci ich w czasie potyczki okrutnie strzegą... Ale jeśli tu przyjdą, to diabli nic nie wskórają, bo tu, w takim okręgu, z jakowego wieże widać, moc diabelska nie może nic sprawić. Waszmość słyszałeś o tym? Kmicic nie odpowiedział, pokręcił głową i począł nasłuchiwać pilnie. — Idą! — rzekł nagle. — Co? Na Boga! Co waćpan mówisz? — Jazdę słyszę. — To jeno wiatr z deszczem tętni. — Na rany Chrystusa! to nie wiatr, to konie! Ucho mam wprawne okrutnie. Idzie moc jazdy... i blisko już są, jeno wiatr właśnie głuszył. Rata, rata!!! Głos Kmicica zbudził drzemiące w pobliżu i skostniałe straże, lecz jeszcze nie przebrzmiał, gdy w dole, w ciemności ozwały się przeraźliwe dźwięki trąb i poczęły grać długo, żałośnie, strasznie. Zerwali się wszyscy ze snu w osłupieniu, w przerażeniu i pytali się siebie wzajem: — Zali to nie trąby na sąd grają w tej głuchej nocy?... Po czym zakonnicy, żołnierze, szlachta poczęli wysypywać się na majdan Dzwonnicy pobiegli do dzwonów i wkrótce ozwały się wszystkie: wielkie, mniejsze i małe, jakby na pożar, mieszając swe jęki z odgłosem trąb, które grać nie ustawały. Rzucono zapalone lonty do beczek ze smołą, umyślnie przygotowanych i przywiązanych na łańcuchach, następnie pociągnięto je korbami w górę. Czerwone światło oblało podnóże skały i wówczas to jasnogórcy ujrzeli naprzód oddział konnych trębaczy, najbliżej stojących, z trąbami przy ustach, za nimi długie i głębokie szeregi rajtarii z rozwianymi banderiami. Trębacze grali jeszcze czas jakiś, jakby chcieli tymi mosiężnymi dźwiękami wypowiedzieć całą potęgę szwedzką i do reszty przerazić zakonników; na koniec umilkli; jeden z nich oderwał się od szeregu i powiewając białą chustą zbliżył się do bramy. — W imieniu jego królewskiej mości — zawołał trębacz — najjaśniejszego króla Szwedów, Gotów i Wandalów, wielkiego księcia Finlandii, Estonii, Karelii, Bremy, Werdy, Szczecina, Pomeranii, Kaszubów i Wandalii, księcia Rugii, pana Ingrii, Wismarku i Bawarii, hrabiego Paladynu Reńskiego, Juliahu, Kliwii, Bergu... otwórzcie! — Puścić! — ozwał się głos księdza Kordeckiego. Otworzono, ale tylko furtkę w bramie. Jeździec zawahał się przez chwilę, wreszcie zlazł z konia, wszedł w obręb murów i spostrzegłszy gromadkę białych habitów spytał: — Który pomiędzy wami jest przełożonym zakonu? — Jam jest! — rzekł ksiądz Kordecki. Jeździec podał mu pismo z pieczęciami, sam zaś rzekł: — Pan hrabia będzie u Świętej Barbary oczekiwał na odpowiedź. Ksiądz Kordecki wezwał natychmiast na naradę do definitorium zakonników i szlachtę. W drodze rzekł pan Czarniecki do Kmicica: — Pójdź i ty! — Pójdę jeno przez ciekawość — rzekł pan Andrzej — bo zresztą nic tam po mnie! Nie gębą ja chcę odtąd Najświętszej Pannie służyć! Gdy zasiedli wszyscy w definitorium, ksiądz Kordecki oderwał pieczęcie i czytał, co następuje: "Nietajno wam, zacni ojcowie, z jakim umysłem przychylnym i z jakim sercem byłem zawsze dla tego świętego miejsca i dla waszego Zgromadzenia, również z jaką stałością otaczałem was swą opieką i obsypywałem dobrodziejstwy. Dlatego pragnąłbym, żebyście byli tego przekonania, że przychylność ani życzliwość moja dla was nie ustały w dzisiejszych czasach. Nie jako wróg, ale jako przyjaciel dziś przybywam, bez obawy zdajcie pod moją opiekę wasz klasztor, jak tego wymagają czas i dzisiejsze okoliczności. Tym sposobem zyskacie spokojność, której pragniecie, i bezpieczeństwo. Przyrzekam wam uroczyście, że świętości nietknięte pozostaną, dobra wasze nie będą zniszczone, sam koszta wszelkie poniosę, a nawet wam środków przysporzę. Rozważcie zatem pilnie: ile skorzystacie, jeśli kontentując mnie, klasztor mi wasz powierzycie. Pamiętajcie i o tym, ażeby większe was nieszczęście nie pościgło od groźnego jenerała Millera, którego rozkazy tym cięższe będą, iż jest heretykiem i wiary prawdziwej nieprzyjacielem. Wówczas, gdy on nadejdzie, musicie ulec konieczności i spełnić jego wolę; i próżno żałować będziecie z bólem w duszych i ciałach, żeście słodką moją radą wzgardzili." Pamięć niedawnych dobrodziejstw Wrzeszczowicza wzruszyła silnie zakonników. Byli tacy, którzy ufali jego przychylności i w jego radzie odwrócenie przyszłych klęsk i nieszczęść widzieć chcieli. Lecz nikt nie zabierał głosu czekając, co powie ksiądz Kordecki; on zaś milczał przez chwilę, tylko wargi jego poruszały się cichą modlitwą, po czym rzekł: — Zaliby prawdziwy przyjaciel podchodził porą nocną i tak okropnym głosem surmów i trąb przerażał śpiące sługi boże? Zaliby przybywał na czele tych tysięcy zbrojnych, które teraz pod murami stoją? Przecz nie przyjechał samopięt, samodziesięć, gdy jako dobroczyńca radosnego jeno mógł się spodziewać przyjęcia? Co znaczą owe srogie zastępy, jeżeli nie groźbę, w razie gdybyśmy klasztoru oddać nie chcieli?... Bracia najmilsi, wspomnijcie i na to, że nigdzie ów nieprzyjaciel nie dotrzymał słowa ni przysiąg, ni salwy-gwardii. Toż i my mamy królewską, którą nam dobrowolnie nadesłano, a w której wyraźna jest obietnica, że klasztor od zajęcia wolnym ma pozostać, a przecie stoją już pod jego murami, kłamstwo własne okropnym mosiężnym dźwiękiem otrębując. Bracia najmilsi! Niech każdy ku niebu serce podniesie, aby go Duch Święty oświecić raczył, i radźcie potem, mówcie, co któremu sumienie i wzgląd na dobro świętego przybytku dyktuje. Nastała cisza. Wtem ozwał się głos Kmicica: — Słyszałem w Kruszynie — rzekł — jako Lisola pytał: "A czy skarbca mnichom przetrząśniecie?" — na co Wrzeszczowicz, on, który stoi pod murami, odpowiedział: "Matka Boska talarów w przeorskej skrzyni nie potrzebuje." Dziś tenże sam Wrzeszczowicz pisze wam, ojcowie wielebni, że sam koszta będzie ponosił i jeszcze wam majętności przysporzy. Zważcie szczerość jego! Na to odrzekł ksiądz Mielecki, jeden ze starszych w zgromadzeniu, a przy tym dawny żołnierz: — My żyjem w ubóstwie, a to grosiwo na chwałę Najświętszej Panny przed ołtarzami Jej płonie. Lecz choćbyśmy je z ołtarzów zdjęli, aby bezpieczeństwo świętemu miejscu kupić, któż nam zaręczy, że go dotrzymają, że świętokradzkimi rękoma nie zedrą wotów, szat świętych, nie pozabierają sprzętów kościelnych? Zali kłamcom ufać można? — Bez prowincjała, któremuśmy posłuszeństwo winni, nic stanowić nie możemy! — rzekł ojciec Dobrosz. A ksiądz Tomicki dodał: — Wojna nie nasza rzecz, posłuchajmy więc, co powie owo rycerstwo, które się pod skrzydła Bogarodzicielki do tego klasztoru schroniło. Tu oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na pana Zamoyskiego, najstarszego wiekiem, powagą i urzędem, on zaś powstał i w następujące ozwał się słowa: — O wasze to losy idzie, czcigodni ojcowie. Porównajcie zatem potęgę nieprzyjaciela z tym oporem, jaki mu stawić możecie wedle sił i środków waszych, i idźcie za własną wolą. Jakiejże rady my, goście, udzielić wam możemy? Jednakże, ponieważ pytacie nas, wielebni ojcowie, co czynić, więc odpowiadam: póki konieczność nas nie zmusi, niechże daleką od nas będzie myśl poddania. Haniebna albowiem i niegodziwa rzecz jest sromotną uległością niepewny pokój u wiarołomnego nieprzyjaciela okupować. Schroniliśmy się tu z własnej woli z żonami i dziećmi, oddając się w opiekę Najświętszej Pannie, z niezachwianą zatem wiarą postanowiliśmy żyć z wami, a jeśli tak Bóg zechce, to i umierać razem. Zaiste, lepiej nam tak niż przyjąć haniebną niewolę lub patrzeć na zniewagę świętości... O! zapewne ta Matka Najwyższego Boga, która natchnęła piersi nasze żądzą bronienia Jej przeciw bezbożnym i bluźnierczym heretykom, przybędzie w pomoc pobożnym usiłowaniom sług swoich i sprawę słusznej obrony wesprze!... Tu umilkł pan miecznik sieradzki; wszyscy rozważali słowa jego, krzepiąc się ich treścią, a Kmicic, jak to wprzód zawsze czynił, niż pomyślał, skoczył i do ust rękę starszego męża przycisnął. Zbudowali się tym widokiem obecni i każdy dobrej wróżby w tym młodzieńczym zapale dopatrzył, a chęć bronienia klasztoru wzrosła i ogarnęła serca. Wtem zdarzyła się i nowa wróżba; za oknem refektarza rozległ się niespodzianie drżący i stary głos żebraczki kościelnej Konstancji śpiewającej pieśń pobożną: Próżno przegrażasz mi, husycie srogi, Próżno diabelskie wzywasz w pomoc rogi, Na próżno palisz i krwie nie żałujesz, Mnie nie zwojujesz! Choćby tu przyszły poganów tysiące, Choćby na smokach wojska latające, Nic nie wskórają miecz, ogień ni męże, Bo ja zwyciężę! — Oto dla nas przestroga — rzekł ksiądz Kordecki — którą nam Bóg przez usta starej żebraczki zsyła. Brońmy się, bracia, bo zaprawdę takich auxiliów nigdy jeszcze oblężeni nie mieli, jakie my mieć będziemy! — Z radością gardła damy! — zawołał pan Piotr Czarniecki. — Nie ufajmy wiarołomnym! Nie ufajmy heretykom ani tym z katolików, którzy u złego ducha służbę przyjęli! — wołały inne głosy, nie dopuszczając do słowa tych, którzy oponować chcieli. Postanowiono jeszcze wysłać dwóch księży do Wrzeszczowicza z oświadczeniem, że bramy zostaną zamknięte i że oblężeni bronić się będą, do czego im salwa-gwardia królewska daje prawo. Ale swoją drogą mieli posłowie prosić pokornie Wrzeszczowicza, aby zamiaru zaniechał albo przynajmniej odłożył go na czas, dopóki by zakonnicy ojca Teofila Broniewskiego, prowincjała zakonu, który naówczas znajdował się na Śląsku, o pozwolenie nie spytali. Posłowie, ojciec Benedykt Jaraczewski i Marceli Tomicki, wyszli za bramy, reszta oczekiwała ich z biciem serca w refektarzu, bo jednak tych mnichów, nieprzywykłych do wojny, strach brał na myśl, że godzina wybiła i ta chwila nadeszła, w której wybrać im trzeba pomiędzy obowiązkiem a gniewem i pomstą nieprzyjaciela. Lecz ledwie upłynęło pół godziny, dwaj ojcowie ukazali się znów przed radą. Głowy ich były zwieszone na piersi, we twarzach mieli smutek i bladość. Milcząc podali księdzu Kordeckiemu nowe pismo Wrzeszczowicza, a ten wziął je z ich rąk i odczytał głośno. Było to ośm punktów kapitulacji, pod którymi Wrzeszczowicz wzywał zakonników do poddania klasztoru. Skończywszy czytać przeor popatrzył długo w twarze zgromadzonych, na koniec rzekł uroczystym głosem: — W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha Świętego! W imię Najczystszej i Najświętszej Bogarodzicielki! Na mury, bracia ukochani! — Na mury! na mury! — rozległ się jeden okrzyk w refektarzu. W chwilę potem jasny płomień oświecił podnóże klasztoru. Wrzeszczowicz kazał zapalić zabudowania przy kościele Świętej Barbary. Pożar, ogarnąwszy stare domostwa, wzmagał się z każdą chwilą. Wkrótce słupy czerwonego dymu wzbiły się ku niebu, wśród których świeciły jaskrawe języki ognia. Na koniec jedna łuna rozlała się na chmurach. Przy blasku ognia widać było oddziały konnych żołnierzy przenoszących się szybko z miejsca na miejsce. Rozpoczęły się zwykłe swawole żołnierskie. Rajtarowie wyganiali zobór bydło, które, biegając w przerażeniu, napełniało żałosnym rykiem powietrze; owce, zbite w gromady, cisnęły się na oślep do ognia. Woń spalenizny rozeszła się na wszystkie strony i dosięgła wyniosłości murów klasztornych. Wielu z obrońców po raz pierwszy widziało krwawe oblicze wojny i tych serca zdrętwiały z przerażenia na widok ludzi gnanych przez żołnierzy i sieczonych mieczami, na widok niewiast ciąganych po majdanie za włosy. A przy krwawych blaskach pożaru widać było wszystko jak na dłoni. Krzyki, a nawet słowa dochodziły doskonale do uszu oblężonych. Ponieważ armaty klasztorne nie odezwały się dotychczas, więc rajtarowie zeskakiwali z koni i zbliżali się do samego podnóża góry, potrząsając mieczami i muszkietami. Co chwila podpadł jaki tęgi chłop przybrany w żółty kolet rajtarski i złożywszy ręce koło ust lżył i groził oblężonym, którzy słuchali tego cierpliwie, stojąc przy działach i przy zapalonych lontach. Pan Kmicic stał obok pana Czarnieckiego właśnie wprost kościółka i widział wszystko doskonale. Na jagody wystąpiły mu silne rumieńce, oczy stały się do dwóch świec podobne, a w ręku dzierżył łuk wyborny, który w spadku po ojcu dostał, a ten go pod Chocimiem na jednym sławnym adze zdobył. Słuchał tedy pogróżek i wymysłów, a wreszcie, gdy olbrzymi rajtar przypadł pod skałę i począł wrzeszczeć, zwrócił się pan Andrzej do Czarnieckiego: — Na Boga! przeciw Najświętszej Pannie bluźni... Ja niemiecką mowę rozumiem... bluźni strasznie!... Nie wytrzymam! I zniżył łuk, lecz pan Czarniecki uderzył po nim ręką. — Bóg go za bluźnierstwa skarze — rzekł — a ksiądz Kordecki nie pozwolił pierwszym nam strzelać, chybaby oni zaczęli. Ledwie domówił, gdy rajtar podniósł kolbę muszkietu do twarzy, strzał huknął, a kula nie dobiegłszy murów przepadła gdzieś między szczelinami skały. — Teraz wolno? — krzyknął Kmicic. — Wolno! — odpowiedział Czarniecki. Kmicic, jako prawdziwy człek wojny, uspokoił się w jednej chwili. Rajtar, osłoniwszy dłonią oczy patrzył za śladem swej kuli, a on naciągnął łuk, przesunął palcem po cięciwie, aż zaświegotała jak jaskółka, a następnie wychylił się dobrze i zawołał: — Trup! Trup! Jednocześnie rozległ się żałosny świst okrutnej strzały; rajtar upuścił muszkiet, podniósł obie ręce do góry, zadarł głowę i zwalił się na wznak. Przez chwilę rzucał się jak ryba wyjęta z wody i kopał ziemię nogami, lecz wnet wyciągnął się i pozostał bez ruchu. — To jeden! — rzekł Kmicic. — Zawiąż na rapciach! — rzekł pan Piotr. — Sznura z dzwonnicy nie wystarczy, jeżeli Bóg pozwoli! — krzyknął pan Andrzej. Wtem przypadł do trupa drugi rajtar pragnąc zobaczyć, co mu jest, lub może kiesę zabrać, lecz strzała świsnęła znowu i drugi padł na piersi pierwszego. W tymże czasie ozwały się polowe armatki, które Wrzeszczowicz ze sobą przyprowadził. Nie mógł on z nich burzyć fortecy, jak również nie mógł myśleć o zdobyciu jej, mając ze sobą tylko jazdę; ale na postrach księżom walić kazał. Jednakże początek był dany. Ksiądz Kordecki pojawił się przy panu Czarnieckim, a z nim szedł ksiądz Dobrosz, który artylerią klasztorną w czasie pokoju zawiadywał i w święta na wiwaty ognia dawał, dlatego za przedniego puszkarza między zakonnikami uchodził. Przeor przeżegnał działo i wskazał je księdzu Dobroszowi, a ów rękawy zakasał i począł je rychtować w lukę pomiędzy dwoma budynkami, w której wichrzyło się kilkunastu jeźdźców, a pomiędzy nimi oficer z rapierem w ręku. Długo celował ksiądz Dobrosz, bo chodziło o jego reputację. Wreszcie wziął lont i przytknął do zapału. Huk wstrząsnął powietrzem i dym widok zasłonił. Po chwili jednak wiatr go rozniósł. W luce między budynkami nie było już ani jednego jeźdźca. Kilku wraz z końmi leżało na ziemi, inni pierzchli. Zakonnicy zaczęli śpiewać na murach. Trzask zapadających się budynków przy Świętej Barbarze wtórował pieśni. Uczyniło się ciemniej, jeno nieprzejrzane roje iskier, wypchniętych w górę upadkiem belek, wzbiły się w powietrze. Trąby znów zagrały w szeregach Wrzeszczowicza, lecz odgłos ich począł się oddalać. Pożar dogasał. Ciemność ogarniała podnóże Jasnej Góry. Tu i owdzie ozwało się rżenie koni, ale coraz dalsze, słabsze. Wrzeszczowicz cofał się ku Krzepicom. Ksiądz Kordecki ukląkł na murze. — Mario! Matko Boga Jedynego! — rzekł silnym głosem — spraw, aby ten, który po nim nadejdzie, oddalił się również ze wstydem i próżnym gniewem w duszy. Gdy tak się modlił, chmury nagle przerwały się nad jego głową i jasny blask miesiąca pobielił wieże, mury, klęczącego przeora i zgliszcza spalonych przy Świętej Barbarze budowli. Kategoria:Potop